The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to managing tasks performed by an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of configuring an application-dependent task (e.g., a dynamic thermal management task) based on an operating behavior of an application detected during execution of the application and related method thereof.
In general, the mobile device skin temperature is constrained for offering the user with comfortable handheld experience. When the mobile device has more power consumption, more heat is generated correspondingly. The mobile device's peak power consumption is high. For example, the peak power consumption may be 4-8 Watts. However, the heat dissipation capability of the mobile device is generally limited. For example, mobile device's heat dissipation capability is about 2-4 Watts. Hence, to prevent the mobile device skin temperature from exceeding an acceptable level, a dynamic thermal management (DTM) is required. The conventional DTM design employs a fixed thermal strategy, regardless of the application running on the mobile device. As a result, the same thermal strategy is used for all kinds of applications on the mobile device, which fails to achieve the optimal thermal constrained performance for each application.